


What Is This Feeling

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Another side spoiler for my story "Twisted Sisters" please check it out if you haven't already.Jack has this odd feeling and goes to Castiel for help.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s), Jack Kline/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	What Is This Feeling

"Can I talk to you about something?"

  
Castiel turned around seeing Jack giving him a conflicted look. The older angel arched a brow but closed the book and slid it back onto the shelf in its home.

  
"What is it Jack?"

  
Jack frowned as he looked at Castiel, whom he considered to be his parental figure, from across the library in the bunker. It was just the two of them alone for now, so Jack stepped forward a little.

  
"I don't understand."

  
He said raising his hands a little his eyes narrowing with a slight sadness to them. Castiel stood there watching his son doing his best to express himself.

  
"Since my soul has returned, I've had a strange experience around Nikki."

  
He said looking at Castiel as he touched his own chest with his hand. Castiel watched closely to Jack's motions.

  
"It's like I get nervous and I wanna say the right things to her. My heart it does things when she smiles or laughs and I try to keep her happy. But it also hurts when she's gone."

  
Castiel tensed a bit. The angel knew these signs well. It was a feeling that he too had to learn to manage through his time around the girls and the Winchesters.

  
"Jack."

  
Castiel sighed stepping toward his son. He placed his hand on his shoulder and caused the boy to look him in the eyes.

  
"That's love."

  
"Love?"

  
He nodded.

  
"But -- I love the rest of my family and I don't feel that with Judy or Dean or Sam or -- "

  
"There are different types of love. And you being part human those feelings come easier to you, Jack."

  
"I don't... What am I suppose to do?"

  
Castiel frowned as his grip on Jack's shoulder tightened a little.

  
"You can't do anything. Dean and Nikki are together. It wouldn't be right of you to interfere with that."

  
Jack's face turned into a more saddened sorrow.

  
"So I say nothing then?"

  
"You say nothing."

  
Castiel agreed as he let his hand fall from the younger man's shoulder. He went to leave Jack there until the boy spoke up.

  
"Will it ever get easier?"

  
His question stopped Castiel dead in his tracks. Without so much as glancing over his shoulder he answered the boy.

  
"No."


End file.
